Promise
by kanmuri-san
Summary: The girl's tears fell down, and she sobbed at that heavy feeling in her heart. "It is you whom I will marry." The tears suddenly stopped, and it was as if no one else in the world existed—it was just herself, and the prince. A Fairy tale Ambershipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Kan-chan here! I made another Amber fic., this time, Cinderella Style! I hope it interests you guys, since there is a LOT of settings for Pokespe fics. :p And I guess this one's another. Well then, let's start!

Title: Promise

Pairing: (Main)Ambershipping/GoldXYellow,

(extras)LuckyShipping, FranticShipping, One-sided MangaquestShipping, One-sided Manga Pokeshipping(but that has to wait 'til later!), and some vague VainShipping

Rating: uhh.. K?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. sad, huh?

Warnings: This story follows the plotline of Cinderella, although there are some twists (It wouldn't be that exciting if there were none, right?) Oh, and sorry, I was so lazy while writing, so I didn't go by descriptive writing, and it's kind of… Stiff. Sorry 'bout that.

Blue is the GIRL.

* * *

In a small Kingdom where peace ruled over the land, lived a mighty king and queen. They go by the name 'King Red' and 'Queen Blue.' They have a son, who is turning 16 that next week, on his grand ball.

Right now, the king was having a talk with the prince. He was a little sad, for time goes by fast. He can't believe that his son is getting married soon. With that feeling, he closed his eyes. "Son, on that day, you shall be choosing the woman you want to be with for the rest of your life. Take this seriously, because if you only look at the outer beauty, you shall regret it forever. Do you hear, me, Prince Gold?" the king looked up and was surprised to find that his son was not there, and he was actually talking to no one.

"Your highness!" footsteps were heard then came in a boy who had eyes like ruby, panting, as if some chaos happened. He bowed down before the king, asking permission to speak up.

"Speak up. What news had you brought me?"

The boy stood up, and with still some heaving, he spoke, "The Prince is missing! Again!"

"What?" King Red sounded a little infuriated, and was about to stand up, only to be stopped by someone beside him.

"Oh ho ho, calm down, your highness. It's not as if it's the first time he did this." Queen Blue looked at him, smiling. The king then sat down again, now with a serious look in his eyes.

"Ruby," she called out to the butler. "Send some of our men to look for the prince. Make sure that no one in town realizes what happened. Who knows what our enemies will be up to."

"Yes, my queen!" Ruby bowed again, and immediately went out and commanded some men to execute the plan.

* * *

"Wow, I'm so hungry I could eat whatever they serve me in the palace!" a boy was walking down the town, and was looking at all the treats the shops could offer.

Meanwhile, at a graveyard in town, sat a lonely girl. She wore what you'd call some peasant clothes, and had flowers on her hand and a basket by her arm. Her eyes showed that she was still weeping for whom ever person lies in that grave.

"Father," she whispered. "I'll be strong, no matter what. Someday, I'll make you proud." She put the flowers on top of the grave and offered a small prayer before she left. She decided to go home, and walked towards that direction, passing many shops. She stopped by a Tailor's shop, and looked dreamily at the ball gown displayed in front.

"Someday, I'll be able to wear tha—Ah!" somebody bumped onto her, and they both fell on the ground.

"Ow… my back…" the girl mumbled as she sat up. "Are you alright, mister?" she quickly grabbed her basket and offered a hand to the boy, who looked like he was in a daze.

"I'm so hungry…" he said unknowingly, still looking through an empty space. The girl giggled at him and grabbed his hand, making him stand up.

"Mister, are you really hungry?" she smiled at him. "There's a bakery nearby, do you want some bread?"

At that last sentence, the boy lighted up and was again pulled to reality. "Really?" it was as if he was shining.

"Yes!" the girl replied, and she led the way towards the bakery. When they reached the shop, she bought two breads, and offered both to the boy. Without question, he ate down both of it in just a couple of minutes.

"Mmh! That was a treat! It was a little dry though."

"Yes, that's the way it should really be. Do you want a drink next?"

"I'm fine," he paused. "But if you want to spoil me, then I'll be really happy." He teased a little, but he didn't mean those words he said. He just dusted his pants from the crumbs of bread that fell. He sighed a little, and he felt the wind blowing through. In just a moment, someone handed him a bottle of Grape juice. He accepted it and looked up the person who gave it to him. It was the girl who just saved him from starvation.

"You're so kind! How can I thank you, lovely lady?" The boy grew excited as he held up the girl's hands with his own.

"No, sir, I'm a peasant, and that's the least I could do for a noble like you." She pulled back her hand and smiled.

"But for a princ—" the boy suddenly raised his hand onto his mouth, as if saying a mistake. No one must find out what my identity is, he thought.

"I mean," he tried to change the topic. "Of course. But you must want something in return, yes? I'll give whatever you want. Just tell me what it is!" He took some of the grape juice. He could already hear the definite answers: Money, clothing, status? It was typical for all these commoners to say those.

The girl shook her head, and replied, "Nothing, sir. But if you insist, then maybe you could just tell me your name."

Gold almost threw up with this answer. "This girl is peculiar… she doesn't want anything in return but my name? What good will my name do her?" the boy was in a deep thought. Out of the blue, he became interested, and excited. He grinned in amusement and placed his hand behind him, "Well, if that's the case," he bowed down. "My name is Gold, pleased to meet you, lovely lady."

"Gold!" she laughed, "That's very princely!"

"Thank you, but I know that already." Gold smiled mischievously. _And that's because I'm really a prince_, it ran through his head. He finished off the grape juice and looked around, looking for someone to get the bottle from him.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked, looking innocently at him.

"Doesn't anyone fetch off the bottles here? I should not even be drinking off bottles. Don't they have glasses?" He was not used to drinking some low-class juice in a low-class bottle. A bottle too, in that case. He was waiting for someone like a butler or a maid to get that from him. But seems like, the outside world is a little different.

"No… well, you'll just have to place it aside where it won't get shattered, or if you're kind enough, you can return it to the shop owner."

Gold thought carefully at what she said, then replied, "No, I think I'll just set it aside."

"Alright." She nodded, then offered her hand. "My name is Yellow. It's my honor to be acquainted to you." He looked at her hand, in his mind, he spoke, "What do I do with that?" But without thought, he also reached out his own, not knowing what to do. The girl took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you!"

Then she drew it back shortly after. Gold's hand was still in place, and he slowly dragged it up and looked at it. What was that? It was the first time someone did that to him. Usually, in the castle, they would bow down as a sign of respect and acquaintances. This sign from the commoners is really weird. "Do they really have much physical contact the first time they meet?" he wondered. He never had much contact with the opposite gender, of course, except his mother. It felt strange to hold hands with a stranger.

"What's wrong, Gold?" Yellow looked at him with worry. She inched a little nearer to him so she could hear whatever he would say.

"Nothing… I just… I just…" He hesitated. He was unsure whether to tell or not, because she might find out whom he was. But nevertheless, he spoke up. "I've always sneaked out of my house to wander through town, but I've never made any acquaintances with people. It's actually my first time to… do that." He motioned to shake hands, and Yellow understood it quickly.

She lighted up a little. "You must be inexperienced with most of the things here in town!" It as if she was insulting him, but no signs of that was heard from her voice. "Do you want me to show you around?"

Yellow was too innocent, she was kind enough to feed some stranger, and she wasn't afraid either. She didn't hesitate in offering her help to him, and it was the most peculiar thing about her. They stood up from the place where they seated, and started strolling through town. Yellow showed him some things that a commoner would have in his everyday life. They were simple, but Gold was enjoying himself.

Suddenly, some royal guards were seen scouting town. They checked every shop there was and were asking for a boy at around the age of 16. They were nearing flower shop, where the Gold and Yellow were, and as the boy saw this, he was a little jumped. "Uh-oh, I think they're looking for me…" he whispered, as he hid behind the girl.

"What's wrong, Gold? Are you a wanted person?" her tone changed to being a little worried.

"Well…"he paused. "If I am, then would you surrender me to them?"

The girl turned to him and held his hand. "No way! I won't do that! You're my friend." She assured him. Gold nodded, and spoke: "Then, I'm wanted—in a way, yes." Quickly, the girl pulled his hand and went the opposite direction that the royal guards were going. Both of them almost tripped because of their pacing. "Let's go somewhere they cannot find you." the girl said in between running.

"Thanks a lot!" he answered. He was unsure where this 'Yellow' girl would be taking him. He was also still puzzled at why she called him a friend in a short time of meeting. She was a peasant, yes, but it was as if she doesn't want any material thing. She was a small and quaint little girl, which was all he knows. Yellow slowed down a little while approaching a graveyard. She was still panting, while she turned to him, still holding his hand, "Here we are."

"A graveyard? What do we do here?" Gold said, with confusion in his tone.

"We're going to hide here, until the royal guards go back to the palace." They walked further in, approaching a lone grave that lies under a tree. Yellow knelt down by it and offered a little prayer. Gold knelt down with her as well, but he only watched her curiously.

"Father," she spoke. "This is Gold. He is a new friend I made while walking home. Mother might scold me for being late, but the time I spend with a friend is priceless." A few moments of silence overwhelmed them, until the boy spoke up.

"Do all commoners make new friends and become really happy about it?"

She thought for a moment, and then replied. "I don't know… but for me, I really cherish friendship."

"Ah…" he said blankly. "I see…" but inside his mind, he said, "I thought commoners could only ask for material things… but seems like, this girl made it all false."

"Excuse me… are you alright?" she asked.

"Y—yes!" he was a little jumped. "But you see," he pulled a pocket watch and opened it. "I have to go home now. Ruby must have been driven crazy by my absence."

"Who's Ruby?" Yellow asked.

"He's my…" he hesitated. "My Best Friend!"

"Oh, I see! You do have some friends in this town! I bet he's a noble too!"

"Huh… no, actually, but somehow, that seems correct." He looked at her bright smile.

"Then I must go home too, mother must already be looking for me." The girl bowed down, and again, held that cheerful smile. "Until we meet again, Gold."

"See you soon, Yellow." he turned his back to an opposite direction Yellow was going. But before he was able to take a step, the girl spoke up.

"Umm… Gold?"

"What is it?"

"If you ever need anything or if you need to know something…" she paused, then continued. "Just look for me here, okay? I'll help you." Gold nodded and smiled, as a sign of thank you.

Both turned and parted ways, smiling behind each other's back.

"The outside world became more interesting…" Gold whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Second Part. Actually, I wrote 'til early Chapter 5 before I uploaded it.

So yes, Red and Blue are the King and Queen, Gold as the Prince. And Ruby as Gold's butler.

Enjoy~! Oh, yeah, and in this chapter, the step-sisters and wicked step-mother shows up!

* * *

"I'm home!" the prince called, as he strolled up to the throne room. He bowed graciously in front of his father and mother.

"Prince Gold!" It was evident that the king was infuriated. "Where have you been?"

"Uhh… the town, I guess." He replied uneasily.

"The town? Do you know how—" suddenly, a finger was placed over his mouth.

"Your highness, you worry too much. Just tell him what needs to be done next time, okay?" The queen said cheerfully. King Red sighed and then held his head up high again.

"Prince Gold, if you want to go to town, please approach us so we could give you some bodyguards."

The prince pouted, "But then, everybody will look at me, and they will treat me as a prince. That'd be boring."

"How else do you want to be treated, honey?" Blue, being a mother, asked curiously.

"Well—as a normal person, what else? Being a prince only makes people say good things to you, but then stabs you behind your back."

With the last reply from the young prince, the King couldn't help but smile, and he realized his son was really growing up. "Well then, run along to your room now. Ruby's been worried sick."

"Alright! Thanks Father," he bowed, "Mother." He turned his back and skipped happily towards his room, excitement growing inside him. He stood by a big door, and carefully pulled one side of it, making a small gap. Ruby, who was sitting on one of the chairs, was jolted from his seat. He was eagerly waiting for news about his prince.

"Hey, Ruby! Miss me?" The prince entered the room, grinning stupidly at his butler.

"Prince Gold!" he was about to throw his arms around him but then noticed some dirt on the prince's pants.

"What are these? Did you kneel on some dirty place?" Ruby was bewildered, as he was trying to dust off the stain by the Prince's knee.

"Y—Yeah? What about that?"

Ruby's face was now showing that he was irritated. But all that changed when he spoke up. "As a prince, you should always be Strong, Cool, Smart, Cute… and most of all…" he paused, "Beautiful! And these dirty pants you have are a no-no!"

Gold gave out a small laugh as he pulled Ruby's arms which made him stand up. He was waiting for this moment to be able to tell him the adventure he had. "I met a girl." He said, smiling.

"Yellow!" meanwhile, in a house in town, a mistress was yelling on top her lungs.

"Where have you been? And where is the change for the things I asked you to buy?"

"M—mother," Yellow stammered at her words, "You see, I found a stranger who was starving, so I—" she was suddenly cut off with a slap on her face.

"You gave the stranger all my change? How dare you!" the mistress held her by her sleeve, her hands shaking with anger.

"You shall not have any meals until tomorrow noon! That will be your payment to the change you lost!" the mistress let go of her sleeve and marched back to her room.

"Serves you right. The Prince will never like a thief such as you are." Yellow's step-sister glared at her before walking away.

"Crystal, that's so mean!" Another of her step-sisters called out.

"It's true, Sapphire. Yellow should learn to know what is hers and what is not." Crystal didn't turn back, and went straight to her room and slammed the door. Sapphire pouted playfully and mumbled, "Meanie!"

Yellow smiled bitterly at her younger step-sister. "Thank you, Sapphire."

"What? I didn't do anything! Just don't mind those two meanie—ah!" She was cut off by a loud call from her mother's bedroom.

"Sapphire? Come up here!" her mother called.

"Bye, Yellow, see ya later!" She ran towards the door of her mother, and closed the door behind her.

Yellow went to her room, which was the small attic leading from the kitchen. She opened the door and gently closed it behind her. She slid down until she was already sitting down the floor, her knees in front of her. She hugged them closely and cried in silence. Memories of her new friend flooded her mind for a while. It was his fault that she was punished, but she didn't blame him, for he was the only person who had befriended a peasant girl like her.

* * *

"So you were saying she's pretty, nice, and simple and…" Ruby enumerated how Gold described his new friend to be. "A _peasant_." His eyebrows furrowed a little at that last word.

"Are you serious? You had a peasant treat you food because you forgot to bring money?" the butler was, again, bewildered.

"Yep! Good thing I forgot to bring money, if not, then I wouldn't meet this nice girl." The prince chewed some of the food served to him.

"No, that's pretty dumb, actually." Ruby blunted out what was on his mind.

"Thanks, Ruby." Gold answered sarcastically.

"Well, the king might not like her, because she's a peasant."

"I don't know about that… but Father wants me to look deeper into a person. Maybe if he comes to know Yellow, he'd like her."

"If that's the case, then she should be able to attend the ball. If not, then chances are very low."

"Wait, I wasn't telling you that I want to marry her!" He objected, but then smiled at himself, thinking of that girl he met just this morning.

"How grand! I can almost see you in your wedding suit!" Ruby dreamily clasped his hands in front of him.

"Aw, shut up, Ruby…" Gold blushed a little. "We're not even close friends _yet._"

The butler chuckled a little as he teased. "The prince is going to fall in love!"

"Just you wait, Ruby! Until you fall in love yourself!"


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Chapter~ I really don't know how to make Crystal act, but since she's the evil step-sister, she could be evil. Then later, I'll make you guess who their step-mom is! *laugh*

In this chapter, Franticshipping will start~! I'm so happy!

Ruby: *towards Sapph* Barbarian!

Sapphire: *replies* Pussy!

* * *

The next day, Prince Gold sneaked out of the castle again, but this time, with Ruby's knowledge. They finally agreed that Gold can wander around in town provided that the royal guards don't see him sneaking out. Since coming home yesterday, he was excited to see that peasant girl once more. Maybe out of curiosity, or maybe interest. But no matter, he just wanted to talk to her just as yesterday. He didn't know where to find her, but suddenly, he remembered the graveyard they visited yesterday. And so, he went straight there, smiling at himself deep inside.

As he arrived, he saw the flowers that also laid there yesterday. Today, they were dried up a little and they lost their vibrancy. Yellow was not there, as he expected her to be, but he was still feeling the excitement. He was still looking forward to her visiting there.

"I must be too early today." He thought. He sat by the grave and brushed off some dried leaves over it. He read the name written on it… 'Green O…' most of the surname was erased because of old age.

"She said 'father.' So this Mr. Green must be her father, huh?" he was silent for a moment, thinking deeply.

"This is creepy, but…" he murmured. "Nice meeting you sir. I am Prince Gold, son of the great King Red and Queen Blue. I will be the best friend I could be to your daughter!" he introduced, but mumbled under his breath, "So please don't haunt me…"

* * *

"I wonder what that Yellow girl looks like!" Ruby walked off town, looking for Gold. He was expecting to see Gold with the girl he was talking about already, and he was interested to see. He looked inside shops he passed, when suddenly, he tripped off a crack on the road, and it made a little hole on his pants.

"Oh no! My most cared for clothing! They're ruined!" he mumbled, almost whining. He looked down his scraped knee for a moment.

"How stupid. And how girly!" someone laughed off his back, with a vulgar tone.

"How dare you say that to me?" Ruby stood up, facing the person who was bullying him. He imagined it to be a boy his size, but he was surprised to see a brunette with beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I was just sayin' coz honestly, no one has over tripped before on that crack. Until you did! Ahahaha!" she pointed at him teasingly.

"Why you little…"

"What, you gonna hit a girl? Or do you want me to show you who's better?" they hissed at each other.

"Sapphire, stop that." Cut in her sister.

"But Crystal! This girly boy is challenging me!" Sapphire answered, without looking back at her sister.

"Ah, Mademoiselle! I'm sorry you had to see a scene like this!" Ruby had a change of mood, and bowed down to Crystal. But suddenly, Sapphire hit him on his face.

"You brutal girl!" He yelled. He held up his hand for a moment but then clenched it into a fist and he sighed deeply. "Look," he put down his hand. Ruby tried to renew the bad conversation they had. "I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to be so rude to you. Please accept my apology."

The boy looked really attractive when he acted like that. He seems like a real gentleman after all. Sapphire blushed unknowingly and made a quick bow and spoke. "W-whatever! Just don't be so clumsy next time. The name's Sapphire." She offered her hand, still acting as if she was irritated because of that person in front of her. Ruby took it while letting off an annoyed sigh.

"What, you gotta problem with me?" Sapphire said, with a challenging tone.

Ruby blinked, then reacted, "Mehh."

"Good, then! I'm off!" She grabbed Crystal's hand and vanished into the crowed, still with that shade of red.

"You like him?" Crystal smiled, without looking at her sister.

"What? N—No… I don't even know his name or who he is."

The older girl giggled at that statement. She stopped walking and turned to look at Sapphire. "Did you know?" she said. "He's the Prince's butler. His name is _Ruby._"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Aw, crap!" Sapphire blurted, looking back at the direction they were from. "You're right! I forgot to ask his name! I mean—What? He's the Prince's butler?" Crystal nodded as a response. _But he's so girly, and annoying but also… _Sapphire tried to look for Ruby's shadow through the large crowd.

"Ruby…" She whispered to herself.

"57… 63… 72…" Gold was still waiting for the peasant girl he met yesterday. It seemed like hours had passed, but still, no one came. His eagerness now faded, and he was decided to go home. He stood up, dusted his pants, and started walking. He looked down in disappointment, when suddenly; he felt a pull on his sleeve.

"Gold…" the voice said, faintly. He turned to look at the stranger and in surprise; it was the girl she was waiting for.

"Hey!" he quickly grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I was waiting for you."

"Really…?" her smile was not as bright as her smile yesterday. She looked pale, her lips were dry, and it's as if she's about to faint.

"Are you alright?" the boy raised his hand up to her cheek, without touching it. Her soft hair brushed against his skin.

"I'm…" Yellow unexpectedly lost her balance; good thing Gold caught her in his arms.

"Hey! What's wrong? Yellow!" he knelt down, and laid her head on his arm. Her eyes were closed, and it startled him a little. But in a second, her brows moved.

"I'm just dizzy, that's all. Thanks for catching me…" she tried to sound cheerful.

"Did you eat?" Gold asked, but he got no reply. There was only silence in the air. "See, today, I'll be the one who's going to be treating you." He brushed her hair gently as he smiled.

After that, they went to the bakery where she treated him. Gold asked for the same bread as yesterday, and gave two to Yellow and the same number to himself. He was again able to finish it off in just a few minutes. He must've also been hungry without noticing it. He watched the girl eat off the bread slowly, and her energy came back soon enough.

"So tell me what happened." He started. Yellow looked innocently at him, as if in hesitation.

"Well… It's about the bread yesterday…" embarrassment can be heard from her voice. She was still unsure whether to tell it or not. But she did, anyways.

"Mother got angry because I spent the change… and punished me for doing so."

He felt a little disturbed by what she confessed. It must be what they call conscience. He was silent at first, but spoke up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I'd do you harm."

"Harm? No!" she waved her hand in front of her. "I'm alright! I'm used to these things. And I wouldn't exchange a small amount of food for a person in need."

"She must be so alone to be able to say that." Gold was again, in a deep thought. "I wonder what miseries she has gone through."

Yellow finished both the breads that were given to her. She dusted her skirt, and looked up at the sky. She sighed deeply. "My father died when I was three. All I could remember is that he had mysterious eyes, and he rarely spoke, but was kind. My step-mother was his sister, and so she adopted me. But she thought I was useless and made me do house works for them. As for my real mother, I don't know who she is."

He looked at her curiously, but sadly. "Why are you saying those things?"

"Because I want you to know that I won't hide secrets from you, because you are my friend." It was the first time he was able to look at her eyes. They were mesmerizing, as if they were speaking to your soul. He stopped for a moment there, and only looked at her, without a word.

She turned to him and looked back curiously. She was wondering why Gold was looking at her like that. So, she waved a hand before his face but he didn't react. She giggled a little. "You know, Father promised his best friend that he will marry me to her son."

Gold was pulled back to reality. "W—what? You're engaged?"

She shook her head in response. "I don't know who that best friend is. And nobody would probably marry a peasant like me!" She giggled at this opinion.

He gently placed his hand on top of hers. He hesitated at first, but nevertheless, he wanted to say something to her. His heart was beating so fast. He hasn't felt that way before. "Maybe I would." He said.

Yellow looked at him blankly and then punched him lightly on the arm. "Don't be crazy!" she laughed at her friend's idea. "You're kind, handsome, and rich! A lot of girls must be over you! So why marry a peasant like me?"

"Because you're different." He whispered. Yellow heard him faintly, but didn't mind it. She felt his warm hand and smiled to herself. They stayed like that for some minutes, without speaking to each other. They just felt each other's presence.

"Yellow," suddenly, a woman's voice jolted her to pull back her hands from Gold's grip. Yellow stood up nervously.

"What do you think you're doing?" the woman had a daring tone.

"C—Crystal… It's nothing… I was just resting for a few—" In just a moment, her sister slapped her without hesitation. Gold stood up from his seat and held Yellow's arm so that she wouldn't fall down.

"Your highness, I'm sorry for this peasant girl's disrespect. She doesn't know what she's doing." She bowed down in honor.

"Yellow, are you alright?" Gold whispered to her ear, sounding really worried. But Yellow brushed it off, and stood straight again, it was as if she was angry, but tried not to be.

"Crystal. Please, enough! Can't I have my own life for some minutes?" her voice was shaky, and it almost broke with her trying to stop her tears.

"You what? How dare you! We've been sheltering you for 14 years and you're telling me to back off a little?" she held up her hand, readying for another slap, but she was stopped by a hand.

"Stop it." Gold looked at her in the eye. He let go of her hand and pulled Yellow somewhere else. Crystal watched them vanish in the crowd.

"Crystal, ya okay?" Sapphire held her sister's hand.

"…That Yellow..." Crystal mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Near the graveyard, they stood by. "Are you alright?" Gold touched her cheek gently. The mark of that slap was still there, and it did hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as when this boy is not around. He comforted her, and she was relieved of her pain, in even just for a little while. She was unsure about this feeling of security when near him, but it made her feel safe. As she thought of what happened, she wanted to ask Gold about a certain thing Crystal said.

"Gold, why did Crystal call you 'Your highness?' Does that mean—" Suddenly, she was cut off by a tight embrace by the boy in front of her.

"No, not yet, Yellow… It's not time for you to know." He thought.

"W—What's wrong?" she blushed a little, pushing him away gently.

"Nothing. I thought you needed comfort, so here I am, giving you that!" He grinned widely, as he placed his hand over her head.

Yellow was silent for a moment, as she felt his heartbeat. She just stood there, without pulling back. He was warm, and his fragrance could be called unforgettable. She shook away her thoughts. "Gold…" she started. "You wouldn't lie to me… right?"

"Why should I…?" Gold immediately replied. He pulled back gently and looked at her face. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine… thank you. Now Gold, I think I have to go back."

"Go back? What if that step-sister of yours hurts you again?"

"Don't worry…" Yellow reached out for his hand and held it tightly. She looked at him intently, as if saying goodbye for life. Gold leaned forward and placed his forehead on Yellow's.

"Take care."He whispered. She pulled back and smiled at him, then went on her way home. He just stood there, the placed his hand on top of his chest.

"What is this feeling?"

* * *

As Yellow went home, she silently entered the kitchen and started cleaning up the dishes. Her hand was soaked in water, and her apron got a little wet. Her thought was far from what she was doing, as it was on a certain boy he met just a while back. Although she gave him all her trust, she was still thinking about what Crystal said.

"Your highness," she recalled. It was strange, but if Gold is really the prince, why would he be out of the palace? Would the king really let his son off that easily?

"Heya, Yellow!" Sapphire sat on the counter, beside the sink where Yellow was working. She let her legs down as she playfully swung them.

"Sapphire, welcome home." Yellow greeted without looking at her. Her thought was still on the incident earlier.

"Ya know what," Sapphire started. "I met the Prince's butler a while ago. He was so stupid and girly and reckless." She was saying some mean words but she was smiling, as if it was good things that she spoke of. "I think his name was _Ruby._"

The older girl suddenly stopped her work and looked at her step-sister. It was a familiar name to her. That name-_Ruby_. Where did she hear that before? From long ago, maybe? A friend? No… She recalled hearing it from Gold. He said this 'Ruby' was his best friend. Was it only a coincidence that the butler and Gold's best friend had the same name? She was in doubt, she felt that Gold has been lying to her ever since they met, but she didn't allow herself to be overwhelmed with that feeling.

"He will never lie to me…" she murmured.

"W—what? Yellow, ya okay?" Sapphire waved a hand before her face. She was worried that her step-sister was in a daze.

"Yes, Sapphire, you're thoughtful." Yellow resumed to her work. She wiped off the water that flowed on the plates, and placed them on top of each other orderly. But then, a plate slipped off her hand and it fell on the floor, shattered. The sound of the falling plate was heard in the whole household. Her step-mother quickly went downstairs and checked out what was happening in the kitchen.

"You nitwit!" Her step-mother, again, yelled. She has this habit of making Yellow feel worse all the time. It's as if she did nothing right, and that she was stupid.

"I—I'm sorry, mother! I'll just clean it up!" Yellow started picking up the shattered glass.

"You _should_ be sorry! Everything you do goes wrong. Tomorrow, the prince will arrive in this house. Clean all the mess before you sleep. And don't come out of your room when his highness is here. Do you hear me?"

"Y—Yes! I won't, I won't!" with that, the ladies left her alone there, picking up some glass.

"Ouch!" she squeaked as she felt a stinging pain on her finger. "I got wounded…" Yellow stood up and quickly washed her wound with running water. After being somehow relieved of the pain, she wrapped her finger with a tiny cloth which resembled a bandage. She cleaned up the whole house, and when she finished, it was almost past midnight. She went to the attic which she considered her room. She sighed heavily as she let herself fall on the blankets of her bed, and she didn't notice that she fell asleep because of heavy exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I really loved the Luckyshipping here. Blue was so cute. : )

I also think Ruby is funny. xDD

* * *

That night Gold sat by the balcony of his room. He was holding a glass of wine served to him by Ruby. He looked up at the stars, his thought only on a certain peasant girl with long yellow hair. If not for a tap on his shoulder, he would've lost track of time.

"Prince, what happened?" Ruby asked.

"Not much. And you?" he replied blankly, without even thinking about what comes from his mouth. He turned to Ruby, who was standing behind him.

"Me?" Ruby pointed at himself. He walked a few steps on the balcony then continued. "I met a vulgar girl who was so mean. She had gorgeous sapphire eyes." He placed his hands over his mouth on that last sentence. "Ew, that was so disgusting!"

Gold laughed a little. So he was listening after all. "You think she's pretty?"

"Ye—I mean, no! She's vulgar and brutal! Who'd think she's pretty?" Ruby tried to hide his blush by looking away.

The prince drank all of his wine with one gulp, and then sighed deeply. "Ruby," he started. The butler turned to him and listened. "I saw her hurt a while ago. I really wanted to comfort her. What does that mean?"

"Well…" Ruby tried to find the words to say. "Maybe you feel pity?"

"Pity? But no. It's not that…"

Meanwhile, in the Queen's chamber, she and the king were talking. The Queen sat on the bed, while the king was on the balcony.

"Red, I'm really excited for Gold's ball!" she said cheerfully.

"I wonder if he'll be able to choose the right lady." Red turned to his wife with his face showing worry.

"Of course! He might look easily fooled, but I know he's wise! So he'll choose Green's daughter!" Blue clenched her fist in front of her, growing excited.

"Gold really got that part of you, huh? You both become excited easily." The king walked towards her bed, and sat beside her.

"And you still hold up that promise? Green's gone for 14 years. I bet his daughter doesn't even know the promise you two made."

"I'll make her know, then!"

"And how would you do that?"

"S-e-c-r-e-t!" she threw her arms around him and giggled. It's just like love all over again.

"Okay then, but don't do anything mischievous." Red hugged back.

The next day, King Red and Queen Blue summoned Gold to the throne room. They had a serious talk about the ball that was to occur in just five days now.

"It would be a three-day ball. And within those three days, you have to choose your wife. Is that clear to you, Prince Gold?" The king held out a letter.

"Here. This is a sample for the invitation you will be giving out today."

The prince raised an eyebrow, and asked, "_I _will be giving out?"

Queen Blue giggled a little and spoke. "Yes, honey. You will be accompanied by some of our men. You will be the one who personally gives out the invitations. Don't worry, Ruby would come with you."

"What? But…" he hesitated, thinking that he wanted to talk to Yellow today, too. Just like the past few days.

"Do you have something else to attend to?" Red questioned, seeming to have a clue that Gold has been sneaking out.

"No, I'll do it! C'mon Ruby!" Gold bowed quickly and dragged Ruby out of the throne room. He wanted to talk to Ruby about some things—about Yellow. They almost tripped on the stairs but they were able to cope up with the speed they were going.

"Prince, you messed up both our clothes!" Ruby whined, as they reached the carriage. "Oh my, what would the commoners just think?" he added, almost delirious. He pulled the door of the carriage and let Gold in, as he was about to close it, Gold pulled him inside and made him sit beside him.

"Listen, Ruby." He started as he pulled his sleeve. He leaned towards him and whispered to his ear.

The butler frowned a little and sighed. "What? You're up to something again, aren't you?"

"Drop me off at the graveyard while you distribute some of the invitations, okay? I'll just talk to her for a little while." He then pulled back and acted as if nothing happened. He looked out the window, watching the scenery change a little.

"When you met her, all that ever goes into your mind is that peasant girl." The butler commented. After a few minutes of the bumpy ride, they reached town and started going from house to house. Each of them would welcome the prince warmly, and treated him with all the respect they could offer. The prince, on the other hand, looked at the ladies in each household. Although he found some of them beautiful, deep inside, he was looking for a certain Yellow-haired peasant girl.

"I know she's just in one of these houses," he thought. Two hours had passed and for Gold, it felt like it has been a whole day already. He asserted effort in finding her, but it was all in vain. Now, they were to enter another household, and this time, a woman with orange hair greeted them.

"Good day, your highness," she bowed. "It is an honor for us to have you visiting our humble home." The door was opened fully. Ruby entered first, and he was amazed at how clean the household was. It was as if everything has its own sparkle. He noticed three girls who were standing by the door. One was the mother who greeted them, the other one was a girl who was as old as he is. She had dark hair, and a serious aura. Her face seemed familiar. The one beside her was a brunette with beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Wait." He thought. The girl looked at him and her eyes widened.

"You!" They pointed at each other.

"C'mon Ruby, beat it." The prince came in, and he gently pushed Ruby further inside. He also noticed the two young ladies, especially the one with the serious aura. He remembered her from yesterday, and it was a bad first impression for him.

"Crystal," the mistress whispered. "His highness is looking at you. Bow down!"

Crystal made an immediate response. "Your highness." She bowed down gracefully. Ruby got the invitation and read it aloud.

"To all the fine ladies and gentlemen of this kingdom: You are all invited to come to the celebration of The Prince's party. Those nights will be the time when the prince shall choose the woman he'll spent his life with for eternity." He said more from the invitation, but that was the important part that Crystal remembered. She was hoping that maybe the prince liked him, and she blushed at this thought.

"That's all, fair ladies, I hope to see you in the ball!" Ruby bowed down and followed the mistress to the door. But before leaving, he smiled towards Sapphire and it startled her a little. When the boys have gone, the mistress quickly gathered her daughters.

"Did you hear that, my sweet daughters? You'll be able to marry into the royal family! Do whatever it takes to capture the Prince's heart!"

"Yes, mother." Crystal nodded, determination burning in her eyes. They waited for a reply from the youngest lady, but heard none.

"Sapphire? Sapphire! Did you hear me?" their mother held her arm.

"Yeah…" Sapphire answered while she was in a daze. She couldn't forget the smile that boy gave off before he left. "I actually don't care about the prince…" she mumbled, avoiding her mother from hearing it. Crystal giggled when she heard her sister.

"Your Highness…" meanwhile, a Yellow-haired girl was peeking by the stairs leading to the attic. Her eyes were a little teary, for an unknown reason. But the sight of that prince triggered it, certainly.

After another bumpy ride, they stopped by another house. Ruby went down the carriage first and Gold followed. The boy with ruby eyes knocked on the door. Some footsteps were heard and the door opened. A woman was there, she wore an apron and it seems like she came fresh from the kitchen. As she saw the prince, she slammed the door and some loud noises were heard from the inside. Gold took this time to sneak off to the graveyard. Then, the door opened again. This time, the lady wore a nice dress with fine laces on them.

"Welcome your highness." She bowed down graciously, but was surprised to find out that Gold was not there anymore. She made a grumpy face toward Ruby. "Come in." she murmured.

Gold ran with a smile on his face. He just knew Yellow had to be there at that certain time. He passed by street vendors, and shops. He just looked forward to that face—to that beautiful smile. As he arrived, he tip-toed through the graveyard until he sighted one grave under a tree. He looked lower, to see if anyone was around, and there was. A yellow-haired girl was again praying to that grave. He walked over and tapped her on the back.

"Yellow." he whispered.

The girl didn't turn around. She just sat there, looking blankly at the grave. She was silent, and motionless, it's as if she was lifeless. She observed her closely, from her head down to her shoes, and he noticed something—her hand was wounded.

"Hey…" Gold knelt down beside her, and turned to look at her face. "What happened to your finger?" He reached out his hand to touch her hand, but suddenly, the girl shoved her hand and pushed him away.

"You told me you won't lie to me! Why then, that all this time I've known you, I knew nothing of you?" Yellow didn't look at him, but it was evident that she was crying, as tears fell on her clothes. He felt shattered, but didn't want to show it. He was trembling without knowing the reason. Am I afraid? Am I angry? No… none of these were the reason why.

"I just…" Gold wanted to explain himself, but he didn't know what to say. It was clear that he really lied to her without meaning it. He just wanted to meet real people, and disguising himself was the only way…or is it?

"Prince…" she sobbed. It was the first time he heard that word from her. "I'm sorry for my disrespect. I'm sorry that I didn't recognize who you were… I'm sorry; I don't want to see you again." She stood up, and motioned to go, but Gold pulled her hand and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is there… no second chance?" he whispered to her ear. He waited for a response, but nothing came. Only the sound of the wind was heard. She pulled away from him and quickly walked out of his sight, never looking back. They were both hurt by the incident, but why was there no room for forgiveness? Gold stood there motionlessly for some moments, and eventually, he too, walked away, leaving that sorrowful place.


	5. Chapter 5

I've never felt so happy and fuzzy when I read frantichipping. Haha.

* * *

Yellow stared at the door in front of her, it was the first time she did. She was thinking of what she should say when she arrived—how she'd explain where she went off to. But really, that was just the minor thoughts. The thing she's really been thinking about is that prince. _How could he lie to me…? What was his purpose…? _

Each day passed like a year. Every day came out just like the normal routine she did before she met Gold. It was like her life was again, a bore. Although his whole introduction of himself was a lie, the memories he left still stayed in her mind. For once, she was happy as a peasant. _Maybe that's the last time I'm ever going to befriend nobility…_

"Yellow?" a voice called. She brushed off her thoughts from the boy.

"M-mother." She responded, hiding the broom behind her.

"I left some clothes for you to repair. I doubt you will be able to finish them off tonight. In that regard, you cannot attend the ball." The young mother smiled at her, an unwanted feeling befell Yellow.

"I…I do not have plans to attend the ball, anyway." She replied shakily. She was rather unsure of what she said.

"Good then," a dark-haired girl from the door suddenly appeared. "I wouldn't have to compete with the likes of you for the prince's affection. Well, anyway, he wouldn't dance with a peasant." She played with the ends of her hair.

"Yellow," their mother said rather sweetly. "Your sister is going to become the next Queen. Aren't you happy? As a gift to her, you _must_ finish those clothes before we get back. Clear?"

"I…shall do as you ask." Yellow frowned before taking the broom again to sweep the floor. The two ladies turned their back to get ready for the big event. All that time, the yellow-haired girl just finished cleaning the living room, and she went straightly to doing the sewing. She just heard the sound of the carriage taking off, that's why she was informed that all her housemates left.

Meanwhile, in the castle, the King visited his wife to see if she was ready. He went up to her chamber and opened the door. "Blue, are you ready to face the candidates as your daughter-in-law?"

The queen wore a blue ball gown that reaches down the floor. Her hair was untied, unlike the traditional up-dos that queens have. Though, she wore a glittering hairpiece on her head. She turned around to face her husband. "Not yet. Green's daughter is not yet ready. I'll follow later, okay?"

"Green's daughter? How do you know?" Red walked towards Blue and put his arms around her belly and kissed her cheek.

"Oh hoh, Red, you're being aggressive tonight! Do I look that pretty on this?" she giggled, as she faced the king, still in his embrace.

"You do. But I know you're up to something." He drew his face closer and smiled gently.

"Ahh, you know me too well." Blue stepped back, releasing herself from his grasp. "Don't worry, I really won't get in trouble!" She winked at him, trying to make him feel assured.

Red sighed and smiled at her. "Okay then. I trust you. I'll see you in your son's party." He pulled her hand and kissed her again, this time on her forehead. He turned back, and approached the door.

"You missed doing that!" The queen called, sounding as if she was accusing her husband.

He blushed lightly and replied, "I… I did." The king went off straightly after. He didn't want his wife to tease him before the party even starts. Else, the party would go on without him.

"Now for my future daughter-in-law…" The queen pulled off her blue gown, and supposedly naked, she was actually wearing a light blue dress inside. It flowed down to her knees, and she looked as if she was a mystical being. She held up her hands and suddenly, she vanished into thin air.

Yellow was diligent towards her work. She finished the task that her mother left her. Rather conflicting to what she said, Yellow finished the task in less than an hour. She set the clothes aside and went to her room, overlooking the castle that she could almost see glittered by the smiles of young ladies. There, she pondered upon her thoughts. She spoke them out loud.

"The ball is when Gold—the prince is to choose his wife to be… I want to be there for him when he does…" she put her hand on the window pane.

"I hate him for lying… I hate what he did… but I really don't hate him…"

"Deary!" a voice of a woman was heard. Yellow was about to turn to see the face of the woman, but in a sudden, she was hugged tightly from behind.

"Ah! Ahh!" She closed her eyes. "Wh-who are you?" from her voice, it was evident that she can hardly breathe.

"You are Green's daughter! Right? Right?" the woman was so excited that her embrace became tighter.

"C-Can't… breathe…" she was barely able to say those words.

"Oh." The woman loosened her grip and allowed Yellow to turn around to see her face. "I'm your fairy godmother." She smiled at her.

"Fairy… fairy what? I'm sorry Madame, but I think my mother will scold me if she finds out I allowed someone to enter the house without her permission."

"Your mother… _Misty?_ Oh, she won't mind." The woman brushed off what Yellow said. "Aaanyway, I came here to fulfill my promise."

"A promise?" Yellow's interest was aroused. She offered the woman a sit on her bed, and she did so. Yellow let herself be comfortable with the stranger and sat on the floor.

"Young lady," the fairy godmother started. "I was your father's best friend. I was the one who promised him my son."

"Why, Madame!" the girl exclaimed. "I…never thought it was true! But… do you still want me for your son? I'm a peasant…"

The woman reached out her hand and placed it over Yellow's heart. "This is what's important."

The girl smiled. "I didn't know people these days still cared about it."

"Well, I do, at least." The woman shrugged. "So, to fulfill my promise, I must make you attend the ball!"

The girl just looked blankly at her. She knew she'd never be able to meet Gold again, and it's impossible for him to choose her as wife because of what she said. _W-what am I thinking… I don't like Gold in that way… _ She blushed at her thought, and then was reminded of the presence of her so-called godmother. "I can't go to the ball." She said, hesitantly. "I don't have clothes to wear."

The woman blinked before she gave off a laugh. "Ho ho ho ho! Is that your only real problem? Don't fret, I told you I'm your fairy godmother!" She stood up, her light blue dress flowed down. She offered a hand to Yellow, telling her to stand up. She did so.

"In the ball… you will meet my son. I hope you really get along well." The woman raised her hand and in a blink of an eye, little bright lights surrounded the girl. Her clothes were consumed by these lights, and suddenly, she was dressed like a princess, with that rose-colored ball gown, her hair tied up on one side. These bright lights also went outside. From those lights appeared two Rapidash with shiny coats and a carriage like that of the nobles. A Rattata was also covered by the light and became a handsome coacher. They were all ready outside the door.

"H-how…" Yellow couldn't believe her eyes. She saw all that happened and still doubted whether all was real or not.

"Young woman," the fairy called. "This is my gift. Be sure to capture the heart of the man you love truly. But with all these gifts, I can only grant you until 12 midnight to enjoy them. All will vanish after that, and you will return to being a servant. Did I make that clear?" she took the girl's hand into hers.

"And don't forget what's important—courage, faith, and…" The woman was slowly vanishing, but before she completely disappeared, she said one faint word. "Love."

"Love…" Yellow repeated after the fairy. She stood there for a second, until she realized that she only has until midnight before she returns back into her life with cinders. She quickly rushed downstairs and approached the carriage quickly.

"I… I'm sorry for troubling you…" She said to the coacher and the Rapidash.

"It's alright. We are doing this for the queen." Said the coacher, as he opened the door and assisted Yellow into entering the carriage.

"Queen?" She asked.

"I will now take you to the castle." The coacher bowed down and closed the door. He did not mind answering the girl's question. He sat in front to lead both the Rapidash to the castle. _Who was her son, anyway?_

Yellow sat inside the carriage. She looked down to her clothes down to her glass shoes. They all looked so real, she was assured that she was not dreaming. Her mind was set on approaching the prince and apologizing to him. But then, her mother and sisters would be enraged to see her there, especially when they don't know where she got those clothes. She decided to hide her identity, she just wanted to talk to the prince, that's all. _But would he even notice a peasant like I am in the middle of that crowd?_ She thought.

"Awesome!" Sapphire came rushing into the castle. She looked up at the windows decorated with pretty curtains and flowers. Suddenly, a woman grabbed her by the arms and forced her to look the person in the eye.

"Sapphire," said Misty, their mother. "Your actions are unacceptable! Act properly!" she whispered angrily.

"Uh. Yeah, okay." She quickly brushed off the hand of her mother and backed off, vanishing into the crowd.

"This is stupid…" she murmured to herself, while looking down as she walked. "If the prince will choose his wife to be, he must be able to choose the person who is acting like her real self, not a pretentious—"she bumped into someone.

She mumbled to herself, not looking up at the person she ran into. "Sorry. I wasn't looking." She scratched the back of her head.

"Stupid girl," Chuckled the person, seeming to be too familiar with Sapphire.

"I am not!" She clenched her fists and looked up at the person. She could not speak any further when she saw the face of the boy she bumped into. Her mouth was left slightly opened as she felt her face becoming hotter.

"Sapphire." The boy with ruby eyes raised his brow, and put both his hands on his hips. "I see that unique attitude even here!" he smiled.

"Ugh. Just shut up, go away and assist the prince." she regretted saying that, as the boy might really go away. Of course, she did not want that. She watched his face changed expression, he had a gentler smile, and he took her hand and knelt down.

"May I have this dance?"

Sapphire was silent. She could hear the crowd's noise, but that time, it was as if they were alone. She just looked at the boy with a surprised look in her eyes. "No?" Ruby's eyes implied sadness. He was about to draw his hand back until suddenly, "O-Of course!" She replied with glee. Now she was even more certain she did not want the prince, she just wanted to… spend time with this person who caught her attention most.

Ruby stood up and pulled her closer to him. He held her hand and placed his other on her waist. "Barbarians know how to dance, right?" he teased a little, but she didn't get angry.

She grinned at him, as if telling him that she's really good at dancing. "No." she giggled a little, after the boy's expectation went downhill.

"Fine, I'll teach you." He sighed. He saw the happiness in those beautiful sapphire eyes, and he was once again filled with enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, her mother walked up to the king. She was courageous enough to talk to him face to face, without flinching, or stammering at her words. "Red." She dared to call him by the name, without the honorific.

"Misty. It's good to see you with your daughters. But you shouldn't really call me by my name." The king replied, still with a kind look on his face.

"I'm still looking forward to your affection! I've remained loyal to you all these years!" Misty walked towards him, whispering those words, but full of passion.

"Shh!" Red's face showed annoyance. He was still trying to keep his cool, but he was agitated by what she said. He motioned her to walk with him to the courtyard, where there were no people. When he was sure they were alone, he turned to look at her. "I am happy with my family."

The woman showed tears, and she put her hands around his body. "I still love you, Red. Don't leave me…"

The king put up his hand, as if he was going to embrace her back. But then, he held her shoulder and pushed her gently. "Misty," he started. "I am a king living with his beloved queen. I have a son who is mischievous but nevertheless, kind. I have loved them ever since they came into my life—nobody can change that—not even my past fiancée."

"But…" she held his hand. She was about to speak but Red, once again, took his hand away and continued what he was saying. "I was never in love with you, but I loved you like a sister."

Misty was silent and did not move from her place. "You dimwitted King," She whispered. "I shall enter into your family and kill that love! You shall see!" she turned away and ran inside the castle where they were before. Red just stood silently and watched the trees sway with the wind. "I'm sorry, Misty."

"Ow!" Ruby tried to hide his pain as Sapphire once again, stepped on his foot.

The girl laughed nervously. She was really embarrassed for what she keeps on doing. "You don't have to teach me anymore… I keep stepping on your foot." She tried to back away, but a sudden tight grip on her hand prevented her to.

"That's why I'm being a teacher, right? Besides, I offered you this dance. And I shall be the one to tell when it is enough."

"Ruby…"

"So for a little more while…" He narrowed the gap between them. He was so close that they could feel each other's warmth and breathing. "Dance with me."


	6. Chapter 6

"Your highness." Crystal bowed down to the prince. She approached him respectfully so that she would make a good impression.

"Uh. Hi." Gold just looked at her, as she stood up once again and looked him face to face. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone lately, especially after the incident that the girl he really liked hated him.

"Congratulations for reaching another year." She smiled, trying to act really polite towards him. She really liked the prince so much, and she hopes that he would like her back.

"Prince, I…" Suddenly, the crowd grew silent. All stopped in what they were doing and looked only in one direction—the entrance. A yellow-haired girl who looked like a princess from another kingdom entered. Everyone looked at her from her head to her toe. Her outfit glittered and her pretty face added more attraction for her.

"Prince Gold," The king approached from his back. "She looks the most beautiful among these young ladies. You should probably approach her." He smiled as he tapped Gold's shoulder. The prince was also mesmerized. He quickly made his way and approached the beautiful lady.

He bowed and took out his hand. "May…" the prince stuttered. He trembled at the thought that maybe he was not yet ready to choose his bride. He was still thinking of that special girl—the one he has been thinking of all this time. But then, he is pushed to the spotlight, he must choose his bride, no matter what. "May I have this dance?" he finally said.

Yellow was in shock. _Did Gold find out that I am the girl who hated his deed? _She looked around; it was as if she doesn't have a single clue of what was happening. Everyone was looking at her with jealousy. She spotted the two women who had those violent look in their eye—her mother and Crystal. _Oh no… mother would really be angry. But… it seems like they don't know who I am…_ She was a little happy that she could spend time inside the castle, even just for a little while.

She was now ready to have a dance with that prince that she knew well. But then, she was startled at the thought that maybe he'd reject her after finding out who she was, really.

"Courage." it played inside her head. She remembered what the fairy godmother told her. _Nothing would happen if I don't try. I won't know what he feels if I don't take this initiative. _She reached out her hand and placed it on Gold's hand. He was filled with happiness. He felt as if he knew the feeling of this hand he was holding. He stood up and placed his other hand on her waist. They looked at each other as they danced to the music.

"Um…" Yellow tried to break the awkward feeling between them. "H-Happy birthday, Prince." She smiled gently at him, meaning what she said.

"Thank you." He replied. "It's the first time I felt happy when someone greeted me that."

"I'm happy you appreciate my mere greeting."

Gold smiled down at her, he remembered someone who was as polite as the girl in front of him. _Yellow would say the same… with a very enthusiastic smile. _He still couldn't take his mind away from her.

"Are you alright, Prince?" She asked.

"It's nothing… I just remembered someone." He answered straightly. "There was a very kind girl I used to know…" he was blankly staring at the ground that time. He couldn't care less if the girl would think he was improper or not.

"I lied to her about my whole self… and she hated me for that."

_He is still thinking about what I said… I feel so guilty… _Yellow held his hand tighter. "D…Don't worry, she must've taken long enough for her to realize that you ought to be forgiven." She wanted him to look at her and realize that she was the girl he was thinking about.

"I hope so…" The prince just replied blankly.

"Who is that girl?" Misty crossed her arms in front of her as she looked at the couple dancing alone in the middle of the place.

"I don't care. I'll just have to push her off her place." Crystal looked away, as if trying to hide her anger. She was unsure how to do it, but she just have to be better than that girl he was dancing with. Her mother held her hand, trying to comfort her.

The girl sighed and then looked at her mother. "It'll be okay, there's still tomorrow and the other day to get a chance to dance with the prince." she smiled to assure her.

The prince led the girl to the courtyard to have a talk. He was interested in the girl because she feels so familiar and a warm feeling surrounds her. He still held her by the hand, he was afraid that she might just leave him there, just like when Yellow broke away from his embrace.

"Will you be here tomorrow, too?" He asked, looking brightly at her.

"I… I'm not sure." She simply replied, hesitation evident from her voice.

"But I like talking to you. It would be a pleasure if you could also come here tomorrow!"

"The only reason I came here is because, Gold, I—"suddenly, the bell rang midnight. Yellow completely forgot what she was about to say and broke away from the Prince's grasp to run away. She already held up her cloth to be able to run in ease. She was about to come back to the cinders—she didn't want the prince to know what she truly was. Though filled with courage, she was still afraid Gold hated her. At first, she only wanted to be there when he chooses a bride, but now, she wanted to cross her feelings towards him. She was sad without him, she felt alone and puny. Still, she had to say goodbye, _Will I ever get to tell him these feelings?_

She quickly ran towards the carriage with her prince tailing her. Some royal servants were behind him, since they were asked to follow the prince as well. Yellow could see they were giving chase, so she pulled her beaded necklace so it would shatter on the floor and slow down the prince and the servants. Gold almost slipped down the floor when she did so, and he was only able to look at the vanishing figure of the carriage. She was no longer there, and he was also unsure if they would be able to see each other again. _I let her go… just like what I did with Yellow…_

Gold went back to the courtyard and looked up the dark sky. He was in a deep thought. Crystal took this chance to be able to approach him and talk to him. She stood beside him and looked up at the dark blue sky as well.

_She called me Gold… How could she say that so familiarly? Only Yellow has ever called me that… Maybe she…_

"Your highness," Crystal pulled Gold back to reality. Gold just looked at her in surprise.

"Are you alright? You might get a cold if you stay here too long." She smiled at him as she softly said these words.

"I'm alright. Maybe you should be going inside. You said it yourself, it's getting cold."

"But your highness…" she whispered. Gold sighed and then looked at her with an annoyed and weary look. He walked away and entered the palace—for him, the night was already over.

After the ball, the three women went home quietly on their carriage. There was a gloomy atmosphere, although the girl with sapphire eyes was secretly happy.

"Mother…" Crystal sighed. She was still thinking about what happened at the courtyard. It was such a short time, yet, it hurts so much. Misty slid her arms around her daughter. "It'll be alright. I told you it would be. Just wait and see."

"What's going on?" Sapphire tilted her head a little as she asked. Her sister just clung tighter onto their mother as she heard the younger girl asking.

"You don't know? Are you even looking at the Prince? Did you even make an effort to approach him?" Misty was angry. Crystal put so much effort into approaching the prince, yet, she thought, Sapphire did none.

"Why are you angry, mother? I _don't _like the prince—why should I even make an effort into flirting with him?" she yelled out her thoughts, forgetting how her sister felt. In a blink of an eye, Misty's hand was in the air, after slapping her daughter. The girl put her hand over her cheek. All fell silent; all they could hear were the footsteps of the horses which were pulling the carriage with them. In just a few more moments, the carriage stopped, signaling that they just arrived. Sapphire did not look; she just stepped down and went straight to their house.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm so happy, godmother, although I did not have a chance to get my feelings across him." Yellow was kneeling beside the window, looking out to the stars. She had spent a night with Gold, but this time, it was different—she was the one lying to him, hiding her identity.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. "Ye… llow." It sounded just like her younger sister. She stood up and opened the door. As she did so, she did not have a chance to see the face of the person and immediately received a tight embrace. She saw it was a brunette, and by then, she was sure it was Sapphire. The younger girl started sobbing and crying, without telling the reason why she did so. She led both of them inside the room and closed the door.

"What's wrong, Sapphire?" Yellow brushed her hair, trying to comfort her.

"It's because," she sobbed. "Mom insists on marrying one of us to the Prince. It's so unfair! I don't like him at all!"

"Sapphire," she started. "You have your own mind… Maybe, mother is just guiding you to what she thinks will be best."

The girl looked up at her sister. "You think so…? It's just because I already like somebody else…"

The older girl giggled, and hugged her sister once again. "Then go for him. Tell him what you feel. Mother is not the one who is going to marry him, right? It is you."

"M-marry?" Sapphire pulled back and was bewildered. She was blushing madly at what Yellow said.

"There, you are not crying anymore." Yellow wiped off her sister's tear and smiled at her.

Sapphire stood up and approached the door. "Even though," she gulped. "I'm not sure if I am really going to marry him, I still like him!" she just let out her feelings and shook her head.

"Thank you for listening, Yellow." she, then, opened the door and closed it behind her, walking back to her own room. Yellow, was once again, silent. She just smiled at the thought that Sapphire still found someone she could live for even with her mother's extreme desire to be entering the royal family.

Then, she herself thought of her feelings. It was clear; she liked Gold—not as a prince, but as a person. But now that she started lying to him, how could she ever reveal that the person he danced with was actually her? She feared that if she told him, he'll also do what she has done; and he will hate her.

"Courage," she whispered. "If tomorrow, godmother would give me another chance, I would definitely tell him what I feel. Just like what I told Sapphire."

The next night, the same thing happened. The fairy godmother appeared and transformed her clothes into a beautiful gown adorned with precious stones. She looked like the Queen of the Sky. And so, she once again caught the attention of the whole crowd when she stepped inside the castle. Without hesitation, the prince approached her and asked her for a dance. She did not hesitate, and she put her hand on his.

"Prince," her voice trembled. She wanted to confess him something, but the loud beating of her heart prevented her to. It was as if anytime, her heart would jump out. The Prince disregarded her call, and he wanted to start a different conversation.

"My Lady," He said, smiling as he did so. "I want to know what your real name is. Time passed quickly for us last night that I didn't get a chance to ask for it."

Yellow was facing another dilemma. She forgot to think how she would tell him who she really was. All she was thinking last night was how she would confess her love for him. "Th-That is…" she stammered at her words. Being nervous, she suddenly stepped on the Prince's foot.

"Oh! I'm—I beg your pardon! I'm so sorry!" she stepped back and nervously bowed down, many times. Gold just looked at her and chuckled. Suddenly, he noticed something on her finger. "Hey what is this?" he pointed at the piece of cloth that was tied to her finger. Yellow forgot to remove it even after her wound has healed, and so she placed her hand behind her. "It-it's nothing."

"You're so quaint." He said. "You really remind me of someone." He reached for her hand and led her to the courtyard. By this time, Crystal was following them secretly.

Meanwhile, a couple was dancing in the middle of the crowd. The boy looked at her sapphire eyes, and the girl looked at his ruby ones. They've not made this kind of contact before, and they would never have imagined they will be.

"You learn quickly." He smiled at her.

"That's because I was raised up that way."

Ruby chuckled and then spoke: "It would be nice to have someone like you in the palace."

Sapphire's brows furrowed a little and she blushed. "Are ya serious?" she tried to lower down her voice, but her accent just makes it obvious that she was still speaking.

"Of course!" He gave a sheepish grin, before he followed it up with one of his jokes. "It would be nice if the palace had one wild girl who has a strange accent and a manner that of a barbarian's! Besides, you would be fun to tease!"

"Jerk!" She hissed at him, but she smiled.

Gold and Yellow stood by a rose bush. They were looking up at the stars, and were as if there was no ball happening, and there were no people inside the palace. "My name…" she said. She felt her whole body was getting warmer and warmer, and anytime soon, she will really sweat. Her heart beat faster and louder than before, and she still tried to face him and say it straight.

"Yel… low…" she whispered.

"Pardon?" Gold asked if she could repeat what she said.

"My…" she gasped. Both Gold and Crystal was waiting for her to say her name, and they both wanted to see if it _was_ the person that they know—but there was no chance, as the clock rung midnight. Yellow ran outside the palace. Gold did not give chase immediately, and ordered the guards to follow her with their carriage.

She opened the door slightly, and ripped off the gems and gold that her dress had still left. She threw them at the other carriage, and they stopped, as the drivers got down and picked up those precious stones. Yellow sighed and wiped off the sweat that was running down her forehead. She felt the carriage would vanish anytime soon, too, but she didn't mind that.

The events were reported to Gold, and he shook his head in disappointment. He just sighed, and recalled every detail of her face. She really seemed so familiar, but why, can't he point out who she really was? He suddenly remembered the cloth that was wrapped on her finger.

"_Yellow." _ He thought. _"Can she really be…?"_


	8. Chapter 8

On the last night of the ball, the fairy godmother appeared before Yellow, like she did the past nights. She wore a wide smile on her face, and was satisfied at what Yellow had done in the ball. Now was the last night, and it will be her last chance to tell him what she really feels.

"Now that it's the last night… you should be able to tell him your feelings." Blue said.

Yellow had a second thought, and wanted to ask her something she's been thinking about ever since they met. "Fairy godmother…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"You're the best friend of my dad, right?" She was answered with a nod. "Then I must marry your son, right?" She was again answered the same way. "But… you are the _Queen._ Does that mean…"

"Ho Ho Ho ho!" Blue gave out a loud laugh. "You finally realize it! Yes, Gold is my son. And you _must _marry him. I am saying this not as your fairy god-mother, but as the queen of this land—I am ordering you to be my daughter-in-law."

"But you do know…" She looked down on her feet. "That I am a poor-bred peasant. I have no good manners, and I am not intelligent, either."

They were silent for a moment, but Blue was smiling at her. "Manners and intelligence can be taught." She held both of her hands. "But feelings cannot—friendship cannot—bondings cannot—it's okay to be poor, to be a peasant. Because I know that Green taught you well."

"And for that," she did not let Yellow say another thing. She rose up her hand and the little lights transformed Yellow's clothes into a bright ball gown. She was, for this night, dressed like the sun. She was prettier than she was the former nights, and now, she was more determined to tell her who she really was.

As she arrived in the palace, everyone looked at her, and Gold was waiting at the middle. The crowd made way for her, and let the two of them dance alone. Both their eyes were fixed on each other, as if they wanted to tell something.

"Gold," she started.

"I…" she looked away for a second. "Thank you for being my friend and for spending time with me. I really appreciate it that you really cared about me. I want to tell you something that I've been meaning to, since the start of this ball." Gold listened carefully, but was then distracted by someone else grabbing his hand.

"Dance with me, Prince." Crystal stood beside them, and she had a bitter expression on her face. Yellow stepped aside and made way for her sister. She observed her face carefully, and noticed that this was not the stiff and serious sister she knew—this was a different side of her, and she only showed this… why? Because she was hurt.

"Will it be okay?" Gold asked Yellow. She nodded and backed away from them, thinking of her sister's feelings. What will she do? To confess or not to? She doesn't want to see her sister's bitter expression ever again—she was already satisfied with being a peasant, anyway… and it would be no big deal to let her sister marry the boy she loves. She loves her sister more than him—blood is thicker than water, as they say. Tears were forming on her eyelids, but she was distracted by a grip on her arm.

"You are Yellow, aren't you?" The woman with orange hair glared at her.

"M-mother!" she trembled.

"I knew it! You insolent child! You must've been stealing from us so you could buy these extravagant clothes!" She raised her voice so everyone in their area could hear. Yellow became so nervous, adns he shook her head in disagreement.

"I-I did not! Please don't make a commotion!"

"You were _stealing _from us! You stole some money—and you are planning to steal the royal throne from us!" Her voice was louder. In horror, Yellow just pushed her away and ran. The prince saw the commotion, and left Crystal to give chase to Yellow.

Yellow ran, and wanted to regret ever coming there. She did not know what would happen to her if she ever goes home. "Wait!" A voice from behind has stopped her. His voice was still as comforting as ever, and she wanted to record in her mind everything he will say, as this might be the last time they will meet.

"What was all that commotion? Please don't leave!" He tried to convince her.

"I…" he started. "I want you to be my bride."

Everything stopped for both of them. Yellow was happy he had said that—she was dreaming of it, and now, it came true. But there was more. She smiled at him, and drew closer as she kissed him lightly, and stepped back to see his face.

"Gold," she sobbed. "I love you very much… but there are people around me that I cherish. I want to see them happy. In that case… Please… Marry Crystal." She pushed him away gently and ran for the staircase. She could see that Gold was to give chase, and she tripped, leaving her golden shoe. She just ran and reached for the carriage. But before she left, she pulled down her hair and faced Gold.

"This is who I am." And she rode away with the vehicle.

"Damn!" he slapped his forehead in disappointment. Yet again, He let him go just like that, worse, he knew who she was. And he _knew _he had made the right decision. He picked up the golden shoe that was left on the staircase. He just stared at it, until one girl approached him.

"Prince…" she said, like hiding glee in her voice.

Gold stood up and looked at her. "I don't like you. I'm going to marry her." He slipped away into the palace, and wanted to confront his mother and father. The confession broke everything the girl was, and all she could feel was rage.

After the ball, the royal family was all in the throne room. Gold was holding the shoe on his hand. He broke it out to them that he, a prince, will marry a peasant girl.

"Father!" He said. "I have to marry this girl! I don't care whether she's a peasant!"

"That girl whom everyone was talking about?" Red asked in curiosity. "But she had the grandest clothes in the kingdom, how could she be a peasant?"

The queen giggled and looked at him. "I told you I'll make a way."

The king blinked at her before turning to Gold. "Tomorrow morning, we shall look for this girl and make the wedding preparations."

And that was what they did that morning. Gold rode on the carriage with Ruby, who was also eager to see a certain girl. As they went down in front of a familiar house, Ruby knocked on the door and it opened, in just a few seconds. Sapphire was the one who opened it for them, and she gasped at the sight.

"Hey! I have something to tell ya!" Sapphire grabbed the collar of his shirt, as a greeting. She was smiling at him, and she was determined to somehow tell him something.

"You really are a barbarian! Stop ruining my clothes!" he said, in a joking manner.

"I…" they were both silent. "I like you. Ruby, I like you." She repeated it. Ruby just looked at her and chuckled. "I know. And I feel the same. Good thing you didn't have to flirt with the prince."

"Aw, Shut up…" she held his hand tightly.

Gold slid from Ruby's side to announce to the household, while his butler and his girl was talking. "I am looking for Yellow, where is she?" He said eagerly, not minding the fact that the mother and the daughter of the house hated him.

"We threw her out." Crystal answered, almost grudgingly. "Who knows if she's still alive and starving?" she turned her back at him. At this information, Gold ran from the house going to a place where he knew very well. He knew she would be there, in times when she was down. It was the time to fulfill a promise made a long time ago.

As he arrived near the graveyard, he looked for a yellow-haired girl who was always alone. He looked from his right, to his left, until he finally saw her, sitting near the usual spot. He approached her slowly, and his mind was all puzzled up as to what he should say first.

"Yellow…" He called, his voice was as gentle as ever.

The girl tilted her head slowly, and smiled a little when she saw the figure of the boy. "Gold." She said. She stood up, but did not approach him, like she used to do. She just looked at him, and deep inside, she was hurt b her own actions.

"So you've decided to marry Crystal…?" she asked, trying to hide and pull back the tears. "I'm happy for both of you. Crystal really, really likes you."

He took out the shoe and placed it on her foot. It was a perfect fit. The prince stepped forward and embraced her tightly. The girl's tears fell down, and she sobbed at that heavy feeling in her heart. "It is you whom I will marry." The tears suddenly stopped, and it was as if no one else in the world existed—it was just herself, and the prince.

"It is you whom I love. And it is you whom I want to be with. So please…" He pulled back and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Marry me."

Everyone in the kingdom were so happy that now, they would have a humble princess, and soon, a humble queen on the throne, while the people whom she served for all her life is the one who will be serving her now, and they shall bow down to her. So, the promise was fulfilled, and _they lived happily ever after._

_

* * *

_

_Footnotes:_

_Yes, Sapphire was taken in by King Red and Queen Blue. She will now be the handsmaid of Yellow. But of course, Yellow wouldn't treat her that way. Haha. I finally finished this story.I did this for like, three months. Sorry for the rushed ending. I hope you had fun. See you my next fic.!_


End file.
